


Untitled

by Elesse



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elesse/pseuds/Elesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is oblivious.<br/>Percy is worried about Nico.<br/>Percy fucks up.</p><p>Unfinished, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will hopefully come every week or so. Tags will be added later on. Also, all chapters will probably be pretty short.

“Percy, you have to know by now that for someone Nico cares about, truly cares about, he would let them drive a knife into his stomach and promise them he loves how it feels. He probably hasn't fought for his own ground in a relationship since Bianca joined Artemis.” Annabeth is looking at him with the sort of disappointment he hasn't seen since he let a tree-nymph come fishing with him during a storm. This time is worse, though. Holly had wanted to come. Holly had been angry and grief-stricken, and her tree was burnt half to the ground. She needed an escape, even if salt and wind are bad for trees. He had barely known her. (She's ok now, her tree potted inside Cabin 4 and her burns, lightning and otherwise, patched up.)  
Nico hadn't wanted to come. Nico, who was more and more of a shadow creature every day, had been doing his very best to avoid other demigods in general. Nico, who had way too high a tolerance for someone barely 5”7, had been dragged to Camp insensate and probably suffering from alcohol poisoning the morning after Percy and Annabeth announced their engagement. When Jason showed up, freezing and cursing the winds, he didn't go straight to the infirmary - he stopped to punch Percy in the face, although he didn't wait long enough for Percy to recover from his shock, much less retaliate. Once the surprise has worn off, Percy follows at a run. His jaw is going to bruise, but he probably deserves it. Somehow. Jason doesn't assault his allies for no reason. Maybe Nico’s...situation is his fault. According to Jason, all Nico’s problems are Percy’s fault.  
Nico Di Angelo has looked worse than he does now, but only once. When they rescued him from Gaea’s urn he was thinner, paler, and horribly fragile, but even then he wore shadows and sadness like armor. Now he's still ridiculously skinny, but his body hasn't been dissolving muscles for protein. He's pale, but the white infirmary sheets don't contrast his skin like his normal black T-shirts. He's fragile, but not nearly so close to shattering - this Nico looks more as if a gust of wind could dissolve him and blow the remaining dust away and less like he's a glass figurine with widening fracture lines. He's awake and doing an excellent job of ignoring Jason, keeping his eyes on the door and his hands folded in his lap, brittle-boned and birdlike. Jason, for his part, looks like he's torn between falling to pieces and bludgeoning someone else to pieces, and seems to be trying to practice pyrokinesis on Nico’s head. Percy has seen, and been a main participant in, quite a few awkward situations. This one ranks pretty high on his list.  
Percy sits down next to Jason. Nico’s to eyes slide over to him before returning to the door. He slumps further into his pillows. “Hi, Percy.” He mutters like it pains him, barely loud enough to hear.  
“Hi, Nico.” If Jason was trying to blow up Nico’s head before, now he's trying to stab Percy with tiny mental daggers. He probably didn't even get a hello. Then again, being himself, Jason probably burst in with a “what the hell happened?” It's something Percy also wants to know, but he isn't quite dumb enough to ask. If Percy’s head is full of seaweed, then Jason’s is stuffed with clouds - lots of honor and bravery floating around, but all his tact has floated away.  
Or perhaps Percy is even dumber than Jason, because Nico has somehow managed to deflate even further since his arrival, and what he says next comes out before he can catch it. “Would you like to be best man at my wedding?” Something with people, something to keep him at Camp or in New Rome where he can be watched - that's what Percy thinks he probably wanted. This time Jason’s fist hits him directly under the jaw, and the last thing he notices before he blacks out is that Nico seems to have stopped breathing. Annabeth is going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing. Pesach was time consuming, and then I had a school trip, so I haven't really been able to sit down and write until now.

Percy and Annabeth get married on some tiny tropical island in the Caribbean. Athena herself walks Annabeth down the aisle. Poseidon stands next to Percy and mutters snide things about the goddess of wisdom. It only makes his son more nervous. Reyna surprises them all by giving a toast. Grover cries. Tyson squishes people as Ella recites bits of poetry. Nico melts further into Percy’s shadow every time Annabeth smiles and tries not to notice how she glows. When Percy laughs, he flinches.  
Percy Jackson has a large shadow. It's a Peter Pan shadow, dynamic and loyal, dancing in sync with its owner. Percy’s shadow is the sort one hides behind, not in. Nico is beginning to realize that. Even so, he almost uses it as an escape route when Percy turns around and pulls him into a hug. He has a feeling that stupid shadow would hang on to him independently if he tried to get away. Annabeth wraps her arms around them both, and Grover somehow manages to wriggle in. Bianca and Luke are gone, and something about this semi-human blob feels like survival. Nico wonders if that's why he can no longer breathe, or if he's only suffocating because he can feel Percy’s arm burning holes through his jacket.

...

With so many Gods, demigods, and generally magical beings, the island may as well have had a monster-beacon. Every creature in the hemisphere could smell the party, and it was only a matter of time before something decided it didn't fear The Mighty Percy Jackson. This world is full of abominations who want revenge.  
In a nightclub thirty miles away, Kelli twitched. She breathed deeply and steps outside, not even bothering to choke on the cigarette smoke. The scent on the wind, flowers and bronze and brine, was far more important. It takes forever to re-form during peace time, without some sort of ally, and she'd enjoyed the past week topside, but vengeance was in her blood. She wanted Percy Jackson kneeling to her and Annabeth Chase’s liver on a plate, and Kelli was accustomed to getting what she wanted. The conquest would be even better with the smell of roses and lilies floating through the air. Red and white were always such a lovely combination - Annabeth’s golden hair would go well with the blood on her wedding dress.


End file.
